


Pursuit

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor has superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri wonders (not for the first time) if Victor has some sort of secret mind-control powers. It honestly wouldn't surprise him at this point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? An update two days in a row? This will probably never happen again, so enjoy it while it lasts!
> 
> This is for a guest who wanted to see Victor and Yuuri coming to Yuri's rescue. I changed it a little from the original request since I wasn't comfortable writing it, so I hope that this is okay! And I've got some other great requests that I'm working on. Hopefully I'll get to them soon!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented! I really appreciate your feedback!
> 
> As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!

The squeals of "Yurachka!" follow Yuri as he darts down an alleyway, hoping to escape the clutches of his rabid fans. He rushes through the narrow street, makes a quick left . . . and runs straight into a dead end.

Yuri desperately paces around, looking frantically for an exit—but no such luck. He's trapped. Yakov had told him to go with them back to the hotel, but Yuri had declined, because he was old enough to find his own way. That was definitely a mistake. Now he's trapped. And there's no Otabek to come to his rescue this time, because this is only a little local competition and Otabek is back in Kazakhstan. Besides, Yuri doesn't need to be rescued like some damsel in distress, surely he can find a way out of this—

The shrieks and squeals grow louder, and Yuri cringes back against the wall. They've found him! Looking around hopelessly, Yuri shuts his eyes and braces himself for the inevitable. "There you are!" shouts one girl. She seems to be the leader of their little group. "I found the Russian Fairy!" she announces triumphantly. The rest of the girls squeal and slowly close in around him, and Yuri mutters a stream of curses under his breath.

A sudden exclamation of "Yurio!" comes from behind the mob of girls, and Yuri's eyes fly open. What is Victor doing here?

"Oh my gosh, it's Victor Nikiforov!" exclaims one of the girls, and Yuri, despite feeling relieved, feels a little bit of annoyance at how quickly his so-called fan's focus shifts to Victor.

Victor shoots the girls one of his famous dazzling smiles that he usually uses to melt the hearts of his own fans—or Yuuri Katsuki when he was being stubborn. They practically melt into a puddle at his feet. "Now girls," Victor begins gently. "Yurio here has had a long day, and needs to get some rest. You wouldn't want to keep him from skating his best this weekend, would you?" The girls all shake their heads obediently.

Yuri takes the opportunity while his fangirls are listening raptly to Victor to sneak around the edges of the crowd and hides behind Victor. None of them even notice him as he passes, and Yuri wonders (not for the first time) if Victor has some sort of secret mind-control powers. It honestly wouldn't surprise him at this point.

"Well, I'm glad we all see things the same way. How about all of you go ahead and leave Yuri alone for now?" Victor suggests, and the girls practically trip over each other trying to do what he says. Within thirty seconds, they're standing alone in the alley.

Well, almost alone. "Yuri! Victor!" calls Yuuri, running towards them. "I finally found you! Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Yuuri!" Victor replies cheerfully.

"How did you do that?" Yuri asks, ignoring Yuuri's question and turning to face Victor.

Victor beams at him. "What, you think you're the only talented young skating prodigy that had to deal with a mob of fangirls? I'll have to teach you my tricks." He pauses to think for a moment. "Although that might be difficult, since it requires charm, and as we all know, that's not exactly a quality that you have in abundance." He bops Yuri on the nose, looking far too smug.

Yuri scowls back at him. "Whatever, geezer, I don't need your help!"

"Yuri, you never answered my question," Yuuri says, in an attempt to change the subject. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, dad, I'm fine," snaps Yuri, folding his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri frowns in concern. "Yuri, you're shaking."

"What?" Yuri says, surprised. He hadn't even realized that he was trembling. "It's just because it's cold out here!" he retorts, flushing bright red in embarrassment. He's not about to admit that he was actually scared for a minute there.

Yuuri doesn't seem to believe him, but doesn't push the issue. "Well, let's get you back to the hotel. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Here, Yurio, you can have my coat!" Victor says, draping the aforementioned garment over Yuri's shoulders before he can protest. Victor's jacket is way too long for Yuri; the end of the jacket goes down below his knees. The effect is comical.

"I don't think it fits him very well," Yuuri says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, it's perfect!" Victor contradicts him. "He looks so cute!" He pulls out his phone to snap a picture of Yuri wearing his coat.

"Stop taking pictures of me, geezer! You're like some sort of creepy stalker!" Yuri fumes. He can't deny that he finds the warmth of the coat comforting, though, and he pulls the cloth tighter around himself even as he spews insults at Victor.

He's reminded of the time someone stole his coat when he still went to school, and his grandpa had immediately insisted on bundling him up in his own coat. His anger forgotten, Yuri smiles fondly at the memory. Victor might be absolutely ridiculous, but he definitely has his moments.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> This fic is open to requests, so feel free to let me know if there's something that you'd like to see, and I'll do my best to make it happen!
> 
> This work is cross-posted to fanfiction.net.


End file.
